Dream a little dream with me
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Jessie Ringer lives with her best friend,Rachel.Her best friend's brother,Dinger.And the brother's best friend, Bobby.She falls in love with him and joins him on a adventure for magic sunglasses.Only will she live to see another day with Bobby? ON HOLD!
1. The Dream

This is my Dream a little dream 2 story. It's just like the second moive, only Bobby gets with Rachel's best friend Jessie Ringer. I don't own this movie, the characters, the plot, or Corey Feldman and Corey Haim. FUCKING SAD FACE! Because if I did, I would have added Jessie in and have her and Bobby fall in love with each other! This is also for Corey Haim, 1971-2010, may you rest in peace!

Chatper Title:The Dream

Paring:BobbyXOC

Rating:T-M

Qoute: _"Dreams are an escape from the real world...But you have to come back sometime..."By Me!_

* * *

><p>Dream a little Dream with Me:<p>

_(No One's P.O.V: Dinger's dream.)_

Dinger was in a jail cell, holding the bars of the door. He heard chanting coming from behind him.

"Coleman? Coleman, is that you?" Dinger asked. He turned around to see a fat biker guy, chanting and wearing sunglasses.

"Ohm...Ohm." the guy kept repeating.

"Coleman?"

"Share your vision.

"Coleman,is that you?"

"Know your will."

"Coleman?" Dinger asked again. Than there was a man's laughter around them and the guy started to laugh. Dinger started to scream, causing him to wake up from the dream. He sat up in his mess bed and looked around the room. Bobby was still sleeping over in his neat side of the room. Dinger laid back down, placed his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. He looked back over to Bobby and went back to the ceiling.

(Jessie's )

I walked out of mine and Rachel's bedroom. I was wearing bell bottom jeans, a light blue short sleeve turtleneck shirt, and black high. My dark brown hair was in a ponytail. Of course, I wore the necklace that Bobby gave me for my last brithday. I asked him why he got for me and he said when he saw it, that it made him think of me and he just got it. It was a sliver chain with a black heart with diamonds around it. I held my bag with my jean jacket and white keds inside it. We were all in the kitchen together. I was on Bobby's left side while Rachel was on his right side. Bobby was reading the newspaper, Rachel was reading a book, and I was eating as Dinger went on telling us about his dream that he had last night.

"Bobby, I'm telling you,man, Coleman was trying to communicate with me." He said as he added something "organic" to the blender.

"Coleman's dead." Bobby said without looking up from his newspaper.

"So what? Look,just because a guy's dead doesn't mean he can't contact with us, you know? I mean Coleman was like-" Dinger went on as Bobby open the newspaper to bloke his view from him. " he was like a lighting rod for extrasensory communication, you know?"

"You're not going to start with this stuff again, are you Dinger?" Bobby asked him.

"Of course, he is because he has to keep pushing it until he gets something out of it." I said. Dinger ignores my statement.

"Why not?" He asked Bobby.

"Because,Dinger, it's in the past." He said as he ran his fingers though his black hair. "Can't you just let it go?" He added.

"Bobby, man, look, you know what? You had an out-of-body experience with the guy, right? You can't deny that." Dinger said as he went to the fridge and got the eggs. I knew about the whole thing about Bobby and Coleman. How they swtiched bodies, how Coleman tried to help Bobby and try get him the girl that he wanted. But a lot of things happen then, but the still switched back and everything wa normal again.

"I'm not denying it,Dinger. I'm just saying that, you know, for God's sakes, let's go on with our lives. I mean, Coleman was into some seriously twisted stuff. He ruined my life and he ruined his own life." Bobby said to him. Well, the girl of his dreams broke his heart, left him for someone new and had Dinger help pick up the peices for her. That chick is a bitch and if I ever saw her and I do mean ever, I'll fucking slap her across the face for hurting Bobby. Bobby isn't a bad guy, he's really sweet, funny, smart, and fucking hot. Yes, I got the hots for my best friend's brother's best friend._(Does that make sense?)_ I love his perfect black hair, his chcoclate brown eyes and his perfect smile. Okay, I'm off the topic now. But, just to let you guys know, I really do love him and I will do anything for him and I do mean ANYTHING!

"Bobby, whatever happen to your spirituality,man?"

"I left it in Cleveland."

"Ooh, he's got bigger plans now." Rachel said. Bobby looked at her.

"There's nothing wrong with making money." Bobby said and shakes the paper in her face. Me and Rachel giggle at him.

"Please, that's a sad thing."Dinger said as he added four eggs to the blender.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're getting as dangerous as that old man." Bobby said before Dinger turned the blender on.

"Dangerous? I don't think so. Look, Coleman showed me the way, all right?" Dinger started to say as he talked over the blender. "He was channeling something to me last night. He said-He said Know your will. That's what he said—Know your will." He told us and I just shock my head at him.

"Stocks went up." Bobby said.

"You know what the really weird thing is? I went to my psychic yesterday. She says that I was going to have some sort of nocturnal visitation or something like that." Dinger told us. Rachel took off her glasses and looked at him.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa. You went to your psychic yesterday?" She asked him. Dinger drunk from the blender and looked at her.

"Uh.." He said.

"Dinger,you know what? You promise that you wouldn't spend one more penny on readings until you came up with your part of the rent." Rachel scolded him.

"I know,Rach, but this was an emergency. I've been getting a weird vibe all week." He told her.

"Oh,yeah? Well, you're going to get even weirder vibes living in the garage." Rachel told him and I snickered a little.

"It's just I'm feeling a love bomb approaching." Dinger said.

"Oh,no." Rachel said.

"Oh,yes." Dinger said as me and Bobby smirked at them.

"No,no." Rachel said as she lend back.

"Oh,yes, a love bomb." Dinger said as he moved froward to her.

"It's not going to work."Rachel said.

"Love bomb."

"No!"

"Love bomb!" Dinger yelled as he hugged her.

"Ahh!" Rach said. She started to laugh."Oh,god!"

"Mwah!" Dinger said before he was pushed away from her.

"Sick. You got that stuff all over me." She said as she wiped it away.

"Come on, look, Rach, the monetary system is too confining for me,okay?" Dinger told her.

"Yeah,well, I'll let you explain that to our landlord."

"That's not fair."

"Oh, I'll tell you what's not fair." Rachel started to say but Bobby butted in.

"I'll take care of his part of the rent." He said. We all looked at him.

"What?" Me and Dinger said at the same time.

"I'll pay your part of the rent. Under one condition." He said.

"Anything at all."Dinger said.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Stop talking about Coleman, stop bringing up meditation stuff, and let it go in the past. Dinger,man, what I'm trying to say to you is Coleman Ettinger is dead. It's over, I mean...Just let the man rest in peace. " He said. Dinger shock his head and looked at Bobby.

"You're wrong. You'll see." Dinger said.

"Okay. I'm wrong." Bobby said as he nodded his head yes. Bobby went back to the newspaper

"Have some of my pea shake, buddy." Dinger said as he came over to him.

"No,that's okay, really. I'm trying to cut down." he said.

"No,no, have some."

"No,no,really. I'm not into eggshells."

"The eggshells are the best part. Have some."

"Well, you go right ahead because they're probably good for you, your system and everything. Right, Rach, Jess?" He said. We both giggled.

"No,no." Rach said.

"Come on, Rach." Dinger said as he pushed to her.

"No."She said and put her hand up.

"Jess?" Dinger asked me.

"Oh, sorry! I got to go to work! Thanks anyways, Dinger!" I said as I grab my bag and keys. I hurried out of the apartment, but not before I said this.

"Bye! Love you, guys! See you tonight."

"Bye! Love you, too!" They called after me. I laughed as Dinger emphasized the love part of the phase. After that I ran to my job and had a pretty good day even though Dinger and Bobby were right next door to me. But, unknow to all four of us, a lot of things were going to happen in the next couple of days.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One! R&amp;R, PlZ!<p>

~Lostgurl09


	2. Glasses

Here's Chapter Two! Sorry, it took so long my mom took my computer away! But I got it back now.

Chapter Title: Glasses

Rating:T-M

Paring: BobbyXOC

* * *

><p><em>( No One's P.O.V)<em>

Next time, we see our two favorite guys are in town at work. Dinger worked at Condomania, and Bobby worked at Sly Glasses. Dinger was with a customer.

"Demonstrations? No,look, it's not that complicated, babe. It just kinda goes on." He told the girl and the phone started to ring. " You can't put it on backwards,okay?" He said as he reached for the phone. " Condomania. Hey, what's up, sis? You're kidding. I knew it. I knew it. Aw, you're awesome. Thanks for calling. Great. I'll see you tonight. Bye." He said and hanged the phone up. Dinger went next door to Bobby's job at Sly Glasses. A man by the name of Lester was talking to Bobby about the store.

"If you want to own this store someday, you got to act like you own it now. You care for this merchandise. Treat the customers like friends and the employees like family. You know what I mean?" Lester told Bobby.

"I'm with you." Bobby told him as Dinger came into the store.

"Hey,Bobby, what's up, buddy?" He said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, terrific." Lester said.

"Hey, Lester, you should drop by the shop. We're having a special this week on extra smalls." Dinger teased him.

"One last tip,Bobby. Three ways to earn a reputation. 1-" He started to say to Bobby as Dinger copy him. "By what you say, 2 by what you do, and 3 by the company you keep."

"Hey, did he just learn how to count to 3?" Dinger asked Bobby after Lester walked away.

"Dinger, what are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm working very hard. I'm very busy working" Bobby told him as Dinger put some glasses on and mess around with them.

"Too busy for your buddy?" Dinger asked him.

"Dinger, what do you want?"

"All right, look, look, check this out. I just got off the phone with Rachel, okay? She says we got a package. You know where it's from? Cleveland." Dinger told him.

"And?"

"What do you mean,and? Cleveland. The place where we grow up? The place Coleman died?"

"Dinger, I thought we made a deal. Didn't we just make a deal this morning that you weren't going to bring this kind of stuff up anymore?"

"I know,I know. I'm sorry, but isn't that a little weird for you? I have the dream about Coleman, and then we get a package delivered from Cleveland?" Dinger told him. Bobby just shock his head at him.

"Dinger, it's probably socks from your mother."

"No, not addressed to both of us. She doesn't like you that much,Bobby. Look,look, aren't you the least bit curious? All right, I mean look, I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything until we find out what we got,man."

"You never concentrate. What are you worried about?" Bobby asked him. In the end, they end up going home after work, got the package, went into their room and started to open it.

"All right, calm down. Calm down. Hey,hey,hey, with the mess already. You keep on making a mess. Everything you do is a mess." Bobby said as Dinger dug though the box and pulled out a square wooden box from it.

"Whoa!" Dinger said.

"What?"

"This is too weird."

"Oh,yeah. A pair of sunglasses. Really strange." Bobby said as he looked at the note that came with it. "No,no,no. Bob—Bobby. Remember the dream I had about that guy in jail?"

"Yes."

"These are the exact same glasses he was wearing." Dinger told him as he picked one up.

"That's—That's interesting. You know, you have psychological problems. You need a little help up there." Bobby said as Dinger up the glasses on that he was holding.

"Oh,wait,Bobby." Dinger said as he hits him on the shoulder

"What?"

"Bobby."

"What?"

"Major head rush." Dinger said as he got up from the bed and walked to the mirror.

"You know, these are from Coleman. Dinger, what are you doing? What are you, having a flashback or something? I'm getting worried."

"Bobby,Bobby,man-" Dinger said but stopped when he accidentally kicked a soda can and got it all over Bobby.

"Dinger,watch out!"

"Sorry!"

"I—What are you doing?" Bobby said as he got off the bed.

"It was an accident."

"I can't believe you just did that."

"It was an accident."

"You just ruined my nice clothes."

"Don't yell."

"I'm not yelling."

"Don't argue."

"I'm not arguing."

"Discuss."

"I'm Discussing."

"Discuss."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"All right. Look at this! You ruined the letter,too!" Bobby told him and Dinger took it. "I can't believe you ruined the-" he started to say but stop when Dinger tried to wipe it off. "Don't do that!"

"Stop your screaming."

"Look what you did. You smudged it."

"I was trying to help you."

"You're not helping!" Bobby yelled at him and sat on his bed again.

"Okay. You're Yelling."

"I'm not yelling." He hissed at Dinger. "Okay. Dear Bobby and Dinger-." then he started to talk nonsenses words in-till the end. "Be careful, Love Coleman. It's a little smudged."

"All of it."

"Yes,Dinger, all of it."

"Well, at least it was nice of him to write "Love" though,right? I mean-" Dinger started to say but stopped.

"Dinger,man,you know, it you would maybe clean your side of the room, once and while, this kinda thing would not happen." Bobby told him as Dinger grab the other pair of glasses and held them to Bobby.

"Don't lecture me right now. Try these on."

"I'm not lecturing you. The man is died. For god's shakes."

"Just try them on." Dinger said as he put them near Bobby's face.

"I don't want to."

"You're feel weird." Dinger said as he put them closer.

"No. I don't want-." Bobby said but stopped when Dinger put them on his face. "Whoa. Cool. I like that. Nice colors. Ha. That's pretty cool. Hoo hoo. Hee hee. Grrr. I like that. I like that lot." Bobby said as Dinger got up and started to clean his side on the room. "Dinger."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my side of the room."

"Dinger."

"Yeah,big guy?"

"You never clean your side of the room."

"Yeah, I know. It just suddenly seems like a good idea, you know?" Dinger said. After a couple hours, Rachel and Jessie came home to find Dinger cleaning and Bobby sitting on the couch with the glasses on.

"I don't get it. He's cleaning." Rachel said.

"I know, it's a miracle." Jessie said as she sat on the couch next to Bobby and watched as Dinger clean the room.

"I know. He just started and he hasn't stopped since." Bobby said.

"And you think it's the glasses." Rachel said.

"All I know is from the second I put them on, he started cleaning, and I ain't taking them off."

"Guys, it's making sense to me now. You know, Coleman was channeling me last night, you know, because he knew that the glasses were going to arrive here today." Dinger said. Rachel looked at him then to Bobby.

"Let me see those glasses." she said and Bobby handed them to her. "Whoa. Look at the phone." Dinger stopped cleaning and went to his room.

"Cool,huh?" Bobby said.

"Oh. Ooh. Wow." Rachel said.

"Look at that color." Bobby said and pointed at some thing. "Isn't that pretty?" He said in a country accent.

"Oh! Ooh! I love that." Rachel said. Dinger came back with something in his hand.

"Here, Rach, I was saving for tickets to the Women for Earth Rally, but the rent's is more important."

"Women for Earth?" Jessie and Bobby asked him.

"Lots of babes, buddy."

"Let me see those glasses, Rach." Jessie said to her and Rach handed them to her. She put them on, saw all the colors and giggled.

"Oh god, this is so cool." She said and then took them off. "Bobby put these back on." She said and handed them to him.

"Uh-uh. Uh, no, no,no." he said to her.

"Just try them on." Jessie said.

"No,no,no."

"Yeah,yeah. Come on." Jessie said.

"Duh-dun-dun." Dinger said.

"I'm not putting these on."

"Just do it." Jessie said and he took them.

"All right, listen. I'm trusting you guys, okay? Don't make me do anything stupid." He said and put them on. Well, let's just say they got him a fedora, his red jacket and turned the music on.

_[Boom Box beat starts]_

"_Ah!_

_Da-ah!_

_Da-ah!_

_Da-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_I 've got this feelin'_

_Comin' over me._

_Uh, I'm disbelievin' _

_Uh, what I think I see._

_Uh, I can vision music._

_Uh, I can feel the beat._

_Uh, I can touch the base line._

_Tap it with my feet._

_Now things have changed._

_My mind is rearranged._

_My soul's in motion._

_And things are gettin' strange._

_I'm feelin' funky._

_A-deep down in my soul._

_I'm feelin' funky. _

_I got to know where to go._

_I'm feelin' funky._

_Hope you like what you see._

_I'm feelin' funky._

_Are you going to dream a little dream with me, yeah._

_Da-ah!_

_Da-ah!_

_Da-ah! _

_The blood is rushin' out._

_Straight though my veins._

_Ah, my heart is poundin'._

_Uh, but I can't complain._

"Thank you, Coleman." Dinger yelled.

"_I'd go all night._

_Uh, this feelin's funky._

_Uh, but it feels all right._

_Now I feel caution._

_I feel I 'm a slave._

_To this nasty rhythm._

_That makes me misbehave..." _Than he stopped. They were sitting around the glasses. Jessie was sitting next to Bobby, who still wore his hat.

"All right, seems like whoever's wearing one pair will do what the person wearing the other pair wants them to do." Dinger told them.

"Yeah, but it's not only that. See, I didn't even think about you giving me that money. You just know that's what I wanted. You see what I'm saying?" Rachel said.

"Mm-hmm. Uh-huh. All right, fine. So it's not what you think. It's what you feel." Dinger said.

"Right." Rachel said.

"All right, check this out. All right, the person wearing one pair understand the feelings of the person wearing the other pair." Dinger said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, Bobby, man, you remember what Coleman was into? I mean,he was into—he was into figuring out how people could communicate on different levels, like kinda in a dream state, you know? And maybe these are an extension of that."

"Yes! Sense transmission." Jessie said and looked at Bobby with a smile.

"Soul sharing." Dinger said.

"Yeah."

"Yes,yes,yes." Rachel said.

"You guys, cut it out, man. I mean, you're making me sick."

"What else is it, Bobby?" Dinger asked.

"I don't know what it is, Dinger. Okay? All I know is that it has nothing to do with what you're talking about. It's you."

"It's me?"

"Yeah."

"It's not me." Dinger said.

"Mm-mm. I'm going to bed." Bobby said and got up. Jessie looked at him, then Rachel and Dinger. She got up and followed him to his bed room.

"Bobby?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"What?" He yelled.

"Can I come in?" There was a moment of quite and then the door open to show her a boxer wearing Bobby.

"Yeah, come on in." He said and step aside for her to come in. Bobby closed the door behind them and she sat on his bed.

"BOBBY! THERE'S CONDOMS IN MY NIGHTSTAND IF YOU NEED THEM!" Dinger yelled at them, making them both blush wildly.

"If Dinger couldn't make this any more awkward than it is now." Jessie said.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter two! R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
